Lingon Airport
|name = Lingon Airport |kanji = |romaji = Ringōn Kūkō |located in = Yorknew City |manga debut = Chapter 70 (Mentioned) Chapter 71 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 50 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 51 (1999) (Actual appearance) Episode 41 (2011)}} Lingon Airport ( , Ringōn Kūkō) is an airport in the Yorknew CityHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 suburbs, about 90 minutes drive from the Hotel Beitacle,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 through a road in a desert area.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Overview The Lingon Airport is a major airport that is closest to Yorknew City. Plot Yorknew City arc In a briefing involving the new Nostrade Family bodyguards, the head bodyguard Dalzollene mentions the Lingon Airport as the location where their airship will land the following day to transport their boss, Neon Nostrade, to a destination in Yorknew City. On August 31st the Nostrade airship safely lands on one of the airport's runways. Neon exits the airship and is escorted by her bodyguards to a limo that will transport her to the Hotel Beitacle. In the afternoon of September 3rd, the day of the rescheduled Underground Auction, Neon accompanied by her two maids Eliza and an unnamed maid and her bodyguards Melody and Basho goes on a shopping spree. During their break, Neon absconds from her maids and bodyguards by feigning going to the bathroom and sneaking by them in a disguise while in a crowd of chatty women. Apparently, she planned to go to the auction herself and unbeknownst to her she was being followed by a man. Following up on this turn of event, Melody contacts Kurapika to update him on the situation involving Neon's escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 On September 4th the Lingon Airport is used as a negotiation ground to negotiate a hostage exchange. The exchange is between Kurapika's hostage, the Phantom Troupe leader Chrollo Lucilfer, and Phantom Troupe member Pakunoda's hostages, Gon and Killua, both of which are back at the Phantom Troupe's hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Pakunoda arrives at the airport and enters one of the airships where the negotiations begin and go off without a hitch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Following the conditions to the hostage exchange, Pakunoda returns to the Lingon Airport with her hostages. However, they are greeted by Hisoka who interlopes into the exchange in order to fight with Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 The fight between Chrollo and Hisoka never takes place and back at the airport Hisoka parts with Pakunoda confessing his true fortune and departs saying goodbye to her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Witnessing her maid Eliza having an emotional breakdown over the loss of her boyfriend Squala, Neon chooses to leave Yorknew by their airship in Lingon Airport on September 5th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 On September 7th Leorio sees off Kurapika and Melody in the airport as they return to their boss' mansion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 References Category:Locations